Hermione, No, Granger
by scarline464
Summary: I am Granger, that's it, you don't have to call me Hermione, I swear.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Granger Hermione,

I would like to know you, the real you that is. I'm Afraid Too stubborn to ask at school, and yes, I'm a fellow student at Hogwarts. I wont be revealing more about myself until you know the real me. I'm afraid that wont be for a long time, a very long time. If you accept this, I would like to place a few questions out there. What was it like? Being a Muggleborn and all. What was your reaction to being magical like? What makes you the Gryffindor that you are? And what the bloody hell is with your hair?

-Your pen pal New friend Something.

Hermione put the letter down and leaned over her desk to read it a few more times, it was legitimate. The handwriting was beautiful, but not recognizable. She couldn't figure out who it could possibly be, it probably wasn't a Gryffindor, because she knew them all. It probably wasn't a Muggleborn, because of the questions they asked. And it probably wasn't a female, because of the rude hair question. The way they crossed a few things out also confused her. It hinted things too. Granger was crossed out, so it meant the persons first response was to call her by her last name, this ruled many more people out. He didn't want to say afraid, meaning he didn't like the thought of being afraid, but it was the first word that came to mind. He didn't want to say friend, or pen pal. Probably because they didn't want to weird her out much. The paper was ripped in the corner and crumpled up everywhere else, meaning the person had tried to grab it back from the owl after it had taken flight. She knew who she was writing. She pulled out a quill and began to write.

Dear 'someone',

I would actually like to know you too. But before I ask you questions, I will answer yours.

I wouldn't have any other blood, I love being a Muggleborn. I get to experience both worlds, the magical and non-magical. Knowing how to use a wand, and how to cook a proper dinner is brilliant. Though, I'm afraid that most others don't know the joy. My reaction to being magical wasn't that bad, though, I must say I didn't believe it at first, it was like being opened to a whole new world of possibilities. Either that or it was all some elaborate prank. It wasn't until I performed my first spell that I truly believed magic was real. I guess that's just me, a little stubborn, like you. What makes me a Gryffindor? I have no idea honestly, I know I am brave, but I'm also smart, and cunning. At least that's the way I see myself. I am head-strong, and arrogant sometimes, but that's just because of my bad influences. Harry and Ron. You probably know their names. Actually, I know you know their names, because I know who you are. I want you to meet me in the library, In a hours time. I wont push you away for who you are, I will be civil and speak with you. I swear you wont have to call me Hermione, just stick to Granger. I'll ask you my questions then. Speak to you soon.

-Hermione Granger.

She spelled her name neatly and folded up the letter, the owl that had delivered the letter was still sitting at the library window. She attached the letter to its talon and sent it flying. As expected, it just flew straight down, towards the lake, a magical air bubble surrounded it as it submerged in the water. It had gone to the Slytherin common room.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione had been sitting in the library for ten minutes when the writer of the letter had finally shown up. He glanced at her nervously and pretended to be there to study, not to meet with her. She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"I know you wrote the letter so stop being a stubborn git and sit down!" Hermione said loudly, she apologized when he glared at her. In his Slytherin little jerky way. She looked at her hands and didn't move at all. Not until she saw he had sat down across from her.

"The letter was a mistake, meant to test my birds flying, plus Parkinson dared me to." He muttered. She frowned and blinked several times.

"You want to know what I'm learning in class? Actually, we have this class together, so you should already know that we are working on lies." Hermione growled. She glanced up at his eyes, he blinked, several times.

"So what if it wasn't a accident? Doesn't matter, your the Gryffindor princess. You already have friends like Weasel and-" He stood and made to leave but she grabbed his wrist and sat him down.

"Even if it was a accident, you made me want to get to know you. So now I will. Lets start with one question from me, then you'll have a turn, and we'll repeat." Hermione ordered. He narrowed his eyes at her but didn't say no. "What's it like being a pureblood?" She asked. He made no move to answer. She sighed and grabbed her bag. "Fine, I'll just go." She groaned, stood and started to walk away.

"Its different, your parents usually expect more from you, being the heir to the family and all." He said suddenly. She held back a gasp and turned around. He actually spoke! She had expected him to just still there silently until she left. "Much like mine, I'm forced to attend those ridiculous party's every break I get from school. Its nerve-racking, making sure that I'm absolutely perfect around my parents, myself only around my friends, and a absolute prat while at school. Being a Pureblood means that your supposed to believe everyone is under you, that your better than absolutely everyone, even your friends, that's how I was raised. I am not myself, I am a pureblood. That's all. Nobody but Blaise and Theo know the real me. Crabbe and Goyle don't even know and now they never will because they're dead. That's my fault though. All of it is. If I had never..." He trailed off. She opened her mouth to respond, but he didn't know that, because he had his head buried in his hands, still sitting at the table. "If I had never brought those death eaters to Hogwarts. So, in other words, being a pureblood sucks." He closed, and sat up straight, he looked behind him to see her missing, she sprang out of nowhere and knelt by his chair.

"I'm sorry if I brought up anything you didn't want to talk about." She whispered, she wiped away the tear that had escaped his eye, and stood up again. He shook his head to pull himself out of the daze she sent him into. "Its your turn by the way." She said as she sat down across from him and wiped away a few tears of her own. "Lets not ask the deep things anymore." She added. He nodded.

"Favorite color?" He asked simply. She laughed.

"Red, Silver, and Gold. You?" She responded. He shrugged.

"Black, green, Silver, dark colors pretty much, like I said, raised that way." He said. "Favorite book, magical, only because I only know one non-magical book."

"Favorite magical book is History of Magic, and non-magical, is A Christmas Carol." Hermione said, he furrowed his brows at her, he looked extremely confused, and that made her confused. He shook the confusion from his face and continued.

"Why? What is it with the History of magic that you fancy so much?" He asked. She shrugged and stared at the books along the wall for a moment.

"I guess I really like muggle history back when I still took it, and now, I know both the Magical History, and the Muggle history and it fascinates me how they intertwine. Without Magic, muggles wouldn't have won world war one, and that surprises me more, how have muggles not figured out about magic? It should be known by now! You'd think that everyone would at least think about how the world just suddenly clicks into place out of nowhere! I never really thought about how muggles and wizards balanced each-other out. Who knew? Without muggles, the world would be lazy, and probably uncivilized, wizards spent all their time inventing spells while muggles invent things, without those things, we wouldn't live very much would we? And muggles need the magic that witches and wizards provide, without us, they would still be trying to figure out how to get a lightbulb how to work. Its mental to think about really-sorry, I just realized I'm rambling." She mumbled, but when she looked up, she saw him smiling widely, she had never seen him smile sincerely. It was odd, and intriguing at the same time. Now she really wanted to get to know him better.

"Yes, thank goodness, stop the constant talk of muggles granger." He groaned, now returning the his usual frown. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"You smiled, and you let go of the pureblood act. I saw it." She told him. His shook his head.

"I did not." He fought back. She smiled and crossed her arms.

"Then what in Merlin's name were you doing?" Hermione asked, she put her hands on the table, she was now hovering over the middle. He stared at her for a moment. "Not going to respond? Oh, fine I'll just-" she began to make her want to sit back down in her seat, but he thought otherwise, he put his hands on the table, so close to hers their fingertips brushed, she felt a cold chill go down her spine and rush right back up when he closed the gap between them. She didn't move, her eyes went wide, and she gasped, sort of, it was hard to gasp when you were snogging someone. She watched his eyes open and go wide as he realized what he was doing. He backed away and was gone before Hermione could even process what happened fully.

She snogged Draco Malfoy.


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Granger,

I would have told you in person, but I'm not in the mood to be hexed, jinxed or any of that type of thing. So I wrote. I'm sorry for what happened at the library yesterday. It was a mistake, much like being there in the first place was. I only have one last request before we never speak again. Don't tell Blaise, Theo, or Parkinson, k?

-Draco Malfoy.

Hermione put the letter down and sighed.

"What's wrong this time?" Ginny asked. Hermione sighed again and slammed her head down on the desk she was sitting at.

"Remember that letter I showed you yesterday? And how I refused to tell you who sent it, even though I knew?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah." Ginny stretched the word questioningly. Hermione lifted her head a few inches and dropped it again, and continued to repeat doing so until she built up the will to speak.

"It was Malfoy." She mumbled. She looked at Ginny as she winced and shivered visibly.

"Is that where you were last night?" Ginny asked. Hermione nodded and sighed.

"We snogged." Hermione muttered. Ginny looked up so fast she very seriously fell out of her bed.

"Hermione! Oh my Godric! What were you thinking!?" Ginny yelled from the floor as she struggled to get back up.

"He snogged me, by the way, I did not snog him back. I'm pretty sure he fancies me." Hermione mumbled. Ginny sighed.

"What are you going to do?" Ginny asked after they both sat there silently for a while.

"I'm going to talk with him, and see if we can work it out. Right after I write back." Hermione said, she turned around and grabbed a piece of parchment.

"I'm supposed to meet up with Harry at Hogsmead today, I'll see you later." Ginny said, she put her hair up and walked out the door.

"Bye!" Hermione called out to her. She popped her head back in the door.

"Oh, and Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Hmm?" Hermione responded.

"Don't fall in love with Malfoy please?" Ginny said. Hermione looked at Ginny's head peeking in the doorway, then she looked back at the quill in her hand.

"I wont." She mumbled. Ginny sighed before leaving fully. Hermione lowered her quill to the parchment.

Dear Malfoy,

I would not have hexed or Jinxed you. You don't have to apologize, its ok. I swear I wont tell anyone. And, Malfoy, don't say it was a mistake. I only have one question, why?

Please meet me at the library once again, in the same spot. I'll be waiting there, around after dinner. I still want to get to know you.

-Hermione Granger.

 ** _Bello!_**

 ** _AlexWasTaken, it takes place after the war actually, Harry and Ron are aurors, but they often meet with Ginny, Hermione, and other friends that returned to Hogwarts at Hogsmead. Thanks for asking._**


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione made her way to the library and walked to the corner she had sat in the previous day, but when she got there, he was already there, standing in the darkest corner of the room, arms crossed. She rolled her eyes and sat down, in the seat across from the one she had sat in the previous day, it was the one he sat in. She glanced at the table, where there were two sets of hand prints in the dust. His prints were slightly larger, she couldn't help but reach out and trace the edges of the prints without extending it.

"So I came here just to listen to the air?" He snapped. She flinched, his expression didn't change, still dark and shaded, but she could see the twinkle of fear hidden behind it all. She finally built up her Gryffindor courage to say something.

"Why? That's all I want to know." Hermione said, his eyes closed and his expression softened. He sighed and shook his head.

"It was an accident." He mumbled. She put her elbows on the table and buried her face in her hands.

"I know it was a accident, but something had to provoke it. Accidents don't just happen, here has to be something that causes it." Hermione said, she leaned back in her chair. He emerged from the shadows and leaned over the table, his hands in the same place that hers were the previous night.

"Granger, I have fancied you since I first laid eyes on you, but like I said yesterday, my family is strictly pureblood and imagine my despair if my father hurt you because of your blood all because I was selfish. I have to the perfect Malfoy son, I am the heir, and that means, I have to marry a Pureblood, or things could get messy. I don't want to see you hurt, and over the years its easy to see you don't feel the same way. Its easier just to call you names, make fun of you and hurt you myself rather than get close to you and let my father hurt you more than I ever could. Yesterday I got carried away and it should never have happened." He said. She put her hands in the place his hand been the previous day and pushed herself up out of her chair, to the point where they were so close their noses were touching.

"Malfoy, if I hadn't of told Ginny that I wouldn't fall in love with you. I don't know what I would be doing right now." Hermione mumbled. He studied her eyes for a moment. Then both moved closer, both fighting it, but couldn't stop. Hermione had more self-control though, she stood up straight right as their lips barely touched each other. "D-Draco I cant. Ron." Hermione whispered. He stood and rubbed the back of his neck and nodded.

"Yes, yeah, sorry, forgot about Weasel." He started to walk but she grabbed his hand, they both looked at where the hands connected, she let go and stared at the floor.

"We can still be friends." Hermione whispered. He shook his head.

"That'd be too hard Granger." He mumbled before leaving. Hermione stood there silently for what seemed like forever. Finally she went back to the Gryffindor common room and sunk into the couch, until Ginny sat down next to her.

"You fell for him didn't you?" Ginny asked. Hermione looked at the fireplace, she really just wanted to curl in a ball somewhere. She nodded slowly.

"I don't even know why! I hated him for so long, and now all the sudden its like someone just flicked a light switch. Like iv been walking around with the light too bright, and now I'm in the dark, wandering around, waiting for someone to find me, then Ron found me and turned the light on, and now there's so much light I'm blinded. I don't know what to do." Hermione curled into a ball on the couch and put her head in her knees, now crying heavily. Ginny didn't say anything, she just pulled Hermione into a hug, they just stayed like that until Ginny finally went to sleep. Leaving Hermione to stare at the Fireplace the entire night.


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Malfoy,

Anything that's easy is rubbish, its the hard things that count, and if its hard for us to be friends, then its worth it. I want to know you more, I feel like I'm only breaking into a new book, for seven years I only saw the cover, and I judged it. I made a mistake. I feel like iv read the first page of the longest book iv ever read. I feel like its a book worth reading. Don't you?

Why don't you decide the meeting place this time? Maybe it'll make you feel better about this entire thing.

-Hermione Granger.

A few days later...

Dear Malfoy,

I understand not wanting to write back, but avoiding me completely? How in Merlin's name did you get McGonagall to allow you to transfer you out of the classes we had together? When do you eat? Do you still even go to the same school? Your father never would have let you transfer. Even if he hated Hogwarts, all the other schools are too far. How do you roam the halls as a invisible shadow? How can you slither around the corridors with nobody noticing? I miss the constant glares, the occasional name calling, I miss hearing you mumble jerky things as you passed by, I miss you knocking books out of my hands, because it was just those little things that made me so mad, but kept me going, it made me who I am. They remind me that I'm not perfect, because I'm not. I miss you, please come back, we don't have to talk, we don't have to be friends, we don't even have to be enemies, just, come back. For me?

-The Book-worm of all book-worms, the only Mudblood that truly gets on your nerves, the Gryffindor Princess, that just wants to see you.

Ten minutes before lunch...

Hermione sighed as she saw the owl holding her letter fly out of the room, she had come to the great hall early so nobody would see her cry, again. Unfortunately, two people did, Zabini and Nott.

"What happened to Draco?" They both asked, not even noticing that she had been crying. The Slytherins sat down across from her.

"Why do you gits think I did something to Malfoy!?" Hermione yelled at them. They noticed she wasn't in a good mood. Nott mumbled something to Zabini, who sighed and looked at the table.

"What's wrong Granger?" Zabini asked. Hermione shook her head. Nott stood and jumped over the table, he sat down next to her and pulled her head to rest on his shoulder.

"Him. Malfoy. He's my problem, he told me he fancied me, he snogged me, then he disappeared, he refuses to speak with me and I don't even know where he is." Hermione sobbed. She wrapped her arms around Theo, too upset to care about houses anymore.

"He snogged you?" Blaise asked, fighting a loud chuckle. Hermione nodded, not paying attention to the chuckling part.

"May I speak with her?" A voice asked softly, Hermione's tear sheathed eyes couldn't see a thing, the voice was so soft that it was unrecognizable. She felt Theo kiss the top of her head and let her sit up before he stood up and walked away, probably with Blaise by his side, because she heard two sets of footsteps walking away. She let the tears covering her eyes drop, to see Malfoy sitting beside her.

"Draco, don't you dare ever disappear again!" Hermione yelled, first she punched his shoulder, then she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Its Malfoy to you." He whispered kindly to her before hugging her back.

"I fancy you too." She whispered before thinking, she backed out of the hug and caught him looking at her, surprise in his eyes and for a split second, for the first time ever, she could see all of his emotions in his eyes, everything, his entire story opened up to her but the book slammed shut within a millisecond. They had turned from stormy grey to, cloudy grey, with hints of ocean blue sneaking in, but they returned to the storm.

"W-what?" He asked, she had never in her life heard him stutter,

"I, Hermione Granger, Fancy you, Draco Malfoy." She whispered, "I know, I hardly can believe it myself." She added when his face turned from shock to disbelief.

"Granger, I think not having Potter and Weasel around has finally gotten to you." He said softly, he didn't look at her, then he got up, and started to walk away.

"No it isn't. You have you git. You had to send that letter and now iv fallen for you." She mumbled before grabbing his wrist and turning him around.

Woah. She just realized what she was doing.

She was snogging Draco. Not him snogging her this time. Nope. This isn't happening.

Oh but it is.

It is real.

This is real.

What is she doing!?

She has a boyfriend! Well sort of, she hadn't seen Ron in months and they hadn't even really spoken much since that day.

She did have a boyfriend.

If he said yes.

She backed away just enough to be able to breath and held his collar tightly.

"Will you go to Hogsmead with me?" Hermione asked. He grinned and shook his head.

"I'm supposed to ask you that." He said. Hermione smiled.

"I beat you to it Malfoy." She whispered.

"Then fine, id love to go with you, as long as you let me ask next time." Draco said. She tilted her head and bit her lip to make it seem like it was a hard decision.

"I don't know, I like asking questions." She said sarcastically. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rolled his eyes, which had gone to cloud grey, with bits of blue.

"Oh hush Granger." He mumbled.

"Fine, deal, you can ask next time." Hermione giggled. She tugged at his collar and Snogged him again.

"You know people walked into the great hall three minutes ago?" Draco mumbled against her lips. She gasped and looked around. All the tables had filled and Every student, teacher, and caretaker was looking at them, either smiling or frowning.

Bloody Hell.


	6. Chapter 6

_**(A/N): Hehehe, yeah, BludgerWombat, I love to update on all my books constantly, like, six or seven chapters a day in total, but six books really helps with that, at the moment, this one is my favorite, but i'll switch back to my main soon. I don't know, because I totally have a life... Maybe just a few more chapters before I go to bed wouldn't hurt... Or I could just write all night... I guess I could write ten more chapters before lunch tomorrow... On each book... Yeah... Ten Chapters on each book sounds like a good head start to me... Lets get writing then! Maybe this isn't a good idea... Nah! Thanks for reading!**_

Hermione froze, but almost burst out laughing when Pansy Parkinson stormed out of the hall. She tried to move, but she was pretty stuck. Plus Draco had a pretty tight grip on her waist. Ginny walked up, smiled at Draco.

"May I?" She asked, as kind as she could but Hermione knew she was holding back a jinx or two. Draco nodded, and let go. Ginny grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her to the wall, rather than the middle of the room, where she had been before. Hermione watched Draco fix his collar and go to sit with the Slytherins, Blaise and Theo were smirking and whispering to him the very second he sat down.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked Ginny.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO FALL IN LOVE WITH HIM!" Ginny yelled, startling Hermione. A few chuckles erupted from the Slytherin table. Hermione turned pink when Draco grinned at her and winked.

He winked.

Yeah, that really messed her up.

Ginny had to physically shake her to wake her back up from the dream she was living.

"I'm not in love, I just fancy him." Hermione said, still pink and pretty phased out.

"Really? Because the looks you two are exchanging are like you two are newly-weds!" Ginny growled. That broke Hermione's daze.

"Oh no we're not! Drop it Gin, its probably just a phase, same for him, we'll probably just break up within a week or so." Hermione said, walking back to her table, pushing a strand of hair out of her face along the way.

"You've gone into super flirt mode. Iv seen this before, just not on you. Its weird. 'Mione, you realize that he's a Slytherin?" Ginny asked. Hermione rolled her eyes and looked at Ginny. A smile glued to her face.

"Yes, but I'm getting to know the real him. We're going to Hogsmead." Hermione said, half-paying attention. She was trying to eat, talk to Ginny, and smile at Draco at the same time. It was worth it though. Until he turned red and frowned at something Theo said. He growled something at Theo, it startled Theo apparently, then Theo said something back, making Blaise laugh uncontrollably, and making Draco turn pale white.

"Your going to Hogsmead?" Ginny echoed. Hermione nodded.

"Now if you wouldn't mind, I'm going to eat my lunch and get ready." Hermione excused herself and looked at the Gryffindor table, she didn't really receive kind looks, she got quite scary looks.

Slytherin Table it is.

She walked over to the Slytherin table.

"Mind if I sit here? I think the Gryffindors are a tad upset with me." Hermione said. Draco shrugged and shoved Theo over some. He was probably glad to get some distance from the git.

"Weaselette say anything nice?" Draco asked. Hermione bit her lip and tilted her head.

"Depends on what you consider nice." She said after a while, "She called us newly-weds, so I don't know. Did these two say anything nice?" Hermione asked, motioning for Blaise and Theo, which made Draco go pale again. Which was scary, saying Draco was already really pale. Blaise chuckled. Theo leaned over to whisper something to Hermione, but Draco stopped him.

"Lets switch seats." Draco told Hermione, he picked her up, put her on his lap, and scooted her off to the other side of him, where Blaise was sitting. Draco growled something at Theo.

"He doesn't want you to hear what Theo said, its a bit hard for a Gryffindor princess's ears to hear." Blaise said while Draco was distracted, chewing Theo out without getting too loud. Hermione smiled.

"I bet I could handle it, but, if its enough to pale Draco, its probably bad." Hermione said. Blaise nodded.

"It was bad, but it was funny at the same time." The dark Italian said as he chuckled. Hermione grinned. Draco stopped talking to Theo and sat up to finish eating his food. Both Blaise and Hermione laughed at the look on Theo's face.


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Granger,

Meet me by the lake, after dinner, if you willing to break a few rules. Oh, and make sure you don't eat anything.

-Draco

Hermione turned pink and put the note down. Then she got out her own piece of parchment. She was supposed to write Harry and Ron. But how? How would she start a letter like this? She always wrote to Harry on Thursdays. This was going to be much harder than she thought it would be.

Dear Harry,

How was the date with Ginny yesterday? Your opinion of how it went at least, Ginny has already given me a earful on hers. Right after she threatened to Jinx my new 'Boyfriend'. We aren't really dating, but... Its complicated.

How are you and Ron doing at work? Hopefully well, iv heard about the numerous attacks. Please be safe, I wish that you two had come back to school with me.

Is Neville alright? Luna told me he was sent to St. Mungos? Please tell me that isn't true.

Be safe, tell Neville and Ron I said Hi. Talk to you soon.

\- 'Mione

Hermione put the letter down, folded it, put it in a envelope and gave it to a school owl. It flew away quickly, she stared after it for a while until the tiny frame of a owl disappeared from view. A knock at the door startled her.

"Its open!" She shouted over her shoulder. She stood when nobody came in and opened the door. A note sat on the floor.

Dear Hermione,

Don't go to the Lake after dinner, me and Theo figured out it was Parkinson's idea, Draco's hexing her right now, he said to meet him at the lake about a hour after dinner, instead of going to the lake directly after. He wants to make sure he gets rid of all the jinx's on the area and stuff. He would have written himself but like I said, he's hexing Parkinson. Me and Theo were going on to Hogsmead, Drac was supposed to meet up with us later, you can come if you want, you still have a few hours before dinner to kill.

Hope to see you there.

-Blaise.

Pansy wrote the note from earlier? What kind of witch was she!? Hermione tried to keep her cool by thinking about Hogsmead instead of Pansy.

She put her hair in a tight bun, and grabbed her beaded bag before walking to Hogsmead.

"Lets just go! Its Drac she wants to hang out with! Not us!" A faint voice said as Hermione approached Hogsmead.

"I said Drac was going to meet up with us later, plus, its our week off of school, what else is she going to do?" Another voice said, she could now identify the first voice as Theo, and the second as Blaise.

"I have plenty of things to do for your info, I just prefer spending my time here with you two until dinner time. Now, fill me in on the Pansy thing." Hermione said. Both of them looked at her and tried to catch up as she passed them. She was walking faster than normal, with her eyes on the watch for Harry, Neville, or Ron. They often came to Hogsmead in-between jobs, and she hadn't got to see them in a long time. Theo groaned.

"Parkinson is a-"

"Theo, shut it." Blaise interrupted. "Gryffindor." He added, motioning for Hermione.

"Just because I'm a Gryffindor, doesn't mean I cant hear Language. Even though I do prefer not to." Hermione said. "Now Pansy."

"Theo heard her gossiping while he was gossiping-"

"I don't gossip!" Theo yelled. Blaise rolled his eyes.

"Anyway. She was telling all her friends that she was planning 'The best break-up of all time'. They asked who it was, and it was you and Drac. She's obviously Jealous, she's had a thing for Draco forever. She never even had a chance though, if she wasn't so clingy maybe she would have. I don't know." Blaise said.

"Blaise has Fancied her for a while now." Theo chuckled. Blaise narrowed his eyes and shook his head as if her had no idea about it.

"Theo. If I Fancied Parkinson, would I still be friends with Draco? I think not." Blaise said. Theo looked passed Blaise and mouthed 'he does fancy her'. Hermione giggled and nodded. Blaise rolled his eyes at the exchange.

"What do Slytherins do at Hogsmead?" Hermione asked. She regretted asking because Blaise laughed and Theo grinned widely.

"We torment first years, steal, and hex as many people as we can. We use the magic mistletoe on people who are disliked and watch them slowly start to hate themselves as everyone passes by them and nobody snogs them." Theo said. Hermione stopped walking and glared at Theo. Blaise laughed loudly.

"He's kidding! We do what everyone else does. The only difference is, when we're done, we don't go straight back to the castle, we lean against buildings and watch all the people go by." Blaise said kindly.

"Well I remember that one time at Hogsmead, me and Ron were followed Harry, who was under the invisibility cloak, Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle found us, and Harry managed to scare them off. I didn't know what they were doing, it seemed like they were on their way to the shrieking shack. That's the only reason I asked. It seems like Slytherins only go to the Shrieking shack." Hermione said.

"Heard my name." A voice said, Hermione felt arms wrap around her waist and force her to stop walking.

"Yeah, but your new name is Drac." Hermione said. She kissed his chin and put her head on his shoulder.

"Blimey, I leave you with these two gits for one minute and I'm already Drac." Draco said. Hermione laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

Spring was just starting to reveal itself, the flowers were blooming, the grass was greener than ever, a perfect time to just sit under a tree and enjoy the day.

But no.

They had to climb UP the tree instead of sitting at the BOTTOM of it. The tree was really tall.

Really, really tall.

He knew she didn't like heights.

Nothing could be worse.

But she thought too soon.

It just got worse.

Now they had broomsticks.

"Come on, love! Just grab his hand! Its totally safe!" Theo called to Hermione from the air. Draco had his hand extended to her, all she had to do was reach out and grab it.

But that required movement.

And if she moved.

She was going to fall.

She didn't want to fall.

No.

She wanted to get back down.

But that required movement too.

What was she going to do?

"I-its not safe, not at all! Did you see what happened to Oliver Wood his first match? Or did you see what happened to Harry's arm that time? I-I'm not going a-any higher t-then t-th-this." Hermione said, her eyes fixated on the ground, ten feet below. They wanted her to go higher!

She was not going any higher.

"Yes, but how are you going to get down? Just grab my hand. I swear nothing will happen to you. Iv got you, alright?" Draco said. She didn't look up, she just shook her head quickly, Theo groaned. Blaise chuckled. "Hermione, look at me, ok?" Draco asked. She lifted her gaze just enough to see his eyes, but still was trying to keep the ground in her vision. "Now, grab my hand." He said. She reached out her hand and started to look down. "No, don't look down, look at me. Good job. Now, I want you to hold onto either me or the broom as tight as you want. Good girl." He said and smirked.

She was on the broom.

How did he do that?

She didn't even realize it until it was too late...

"Draco!" She screamed as the broom launched forward to catch up with Blaise and Theo, who had taken off mere seconds before he did. Hermione wrapped her arms around his stomach and held tight enough to make him sick, but he seemed to be fine.

"What? Your good right?" Draco asked as the broom slowed down. She slapped his shoulder but kept a firm grip on him with her other arm.

"Of course I'm not good! You charmed me into riding a broom!" Hermione yelled at him. He scoffed.

"You realize, we're over a hundred feet in the air and all you care about is my charm?" He teased. Hermione moved to look down but he grabbed her chin and gently moved her head to look straight at him. "Don't look down, you could get shocked enough to fall. Cant have that now can we?" Draco teased again.

"Oh you little Ferre-" She was interrupted with a sudden scream erupting from her mouth as the plummeted straight down, and evened out right before hitting the ground.

"You can look down now, we're only a few feet above the water." Draco said softly. She hadn't even realized she shut her eyes. Water? She opened her eyes and looked around. They were hovering in place right over the black lake, enough for her shoe to touch the water if she wanted it to. The sun was setting and the evening was perfect. A young mermaid jumped out of the water, and waved before submerging again. The squid was on the other side of the lake but it was above water, a very beautiful creature. She apparently gasped because Draco chuckled.

"Oh hush, I didn't think riding a broom would be this fun." Hermione said, she watched the sun slowly disappear.

"It is, when you control the broom, the speed, the height, that kind of stuff, its more than fun, its calming. At times like this, if Blaise brought Pansy out here, he'd win her over. Its amazing to fly at this time of day." Draco said, Hermione nodded on his shoulder.

"Its really romantic out, with spring blossoming and such. Usually its a good time to study for me. Less people in the library to fight with." Hermione said. He rolled his eyes. "Hey! Its true, those people really think that they have to have those books more than I do!"

"Yes, they do need it more than you, your the smartest witch of our generation? Remember? All these other blokes are just trying to pass." Draco said. Hermione shrugged.

"Fine. You win." Hermione said.

"Will you two just shut it and snog already?" Theo yelled from above. Hermione looked up to see Blaise and Theo twenty to twenty-five feet above them.

"Depends on how long you two plan to sit and watch!" Draco yelled back at them. Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Well then how will we have proof!? We only caught extreme closeness in the great hall! We have no proof that you two actually know how to snog!" Blaise yelled.

"Oh shut it Zabini!" Draco yelled.

"Oh you know he's serious when he goes back to last names." Theo laughed. Hermione joined the laughter.

"You too Nott!" Draco yelled. Theo stopped laughing and groaned while Hermione continued to laugh.

But that laugh turned to a scream when the broom took off again. Before she could puke, the broom landed back at the castle. She got off the very second her feet could reach the ground. He charmed his broom to fly back to wherever it had came from and winced when she punched his arm.

"Don't. You. Ever. Make. Me. Do. That. Again!" She yelled in between punches. He chuckled but rubbed his shoulder.

"I wont. I just was getting to know you, I can add that to the list of things you hate." Draco said. Hermione growled.

"Its a shame we're in different houses, then we could share a common room." Hermione said as they started to walk back towards the castle.

"Your allowed in the Slytherin common room, nobody would tell. Nobody honestly cares, well, they kind of care if your there with me." Draco said, he rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah they've been pretty interested in the sudden change. Common room chat took a decent turn from Quidditch."

"So I'm allowed, but it would start a lot of talk about me being in the Slytherin common room." Hermione summed up. He shrugged and nodded.

"I don't mind, you can come if you want." Draco said. Hermione shrugged.

So that's where they went, nobody was there, so they just sat on the couch in front of the fire.

"I didn't realize how cold it was outside until we came inside." Hermione said.

"What are you going to tell Weasel?" Draco blurted out suddenly. Hermione looked at him, his eyes went back to the stormy grey that they had been a few days ago.

"Well, I sent a letter to Harry saying I had a new boyfriend, they'll probably take a few wild guesses, and then it'll drive them crazy and they'll come see who it is. I didn't plan on telling them, I just wanted them to see for themselves." Hermione mumbled.

"Boyfriend?" Draco asked, her heart skipped a beat, or a few.

That wasn't a good thing. She could die from that happening too much.

"I guess. I mean, it sure seems like it." Hermione said. "We both Fancy the other, and we hang out a lot, I mean, I don't know."

"But that means your my girlfriend." Draco said.

Again.

Her heat skipped a few beats.

"Well yes, I suppose it does." Hermione said.

"Iv never had a real girlfriend before actually." Draco mumbled. Hermione looked up at him, he smiled brightly at her.

"You smiled, you dropped the Pureblood act, I saw it." Hermione whispered.

"I did not." He said, still smiling, she smiled and shook her head.

"If you didn't, why are you still smiling?" Hermione asked.

"Because, how could I not smile when I have a girlfriend?" Draco asked. Hermione blushed and looked at her hands quickly. He brought her back up to look at him and started to snog.

"There's the Snog!" Theo yelled as him and Blaise entered the room. They didn't stop. Hermione peeked her eye open to watch them, but didn't stop.

That was something.

She was snogging Draco Malfoy.

And not stopping. A shiver ran down her spine.


	9. Chapter 9

So, now I have a twitter account. I write on many different sites and if you like my books, it would be best to keep up with them right? I post often on absolutely everything. And I finally decided to make a twitter account for it so that everyone can keep up with me on there. I will announce when chapters are about to come out and will ask for suggestions and book ideas. On there I will also take fanfiction requests and can also help other people who want to become writers. Lol, I don't really know that much myself, but I can give a few small and almost worthless tips. I'm not very popular on the internet yet, but if I keep it up, I might get there one day, especially if I start writing originals. (And if you follow me on my new twitter, you might just see if I am writing any originals, and also might get a few sneak peeks at them.). And besides, talking on twitter is allot easier than chatting through reviews or comments, so if you want to see what I'm up to in this world of writing, follow me on twitter Dracoette Cant wait to see you there!


End file.
